fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harogan
MASSIVE, AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE WIP!! ~I, the indominable force of this land, have chosen to bequeath my gift of free will. It will only prove to be more enjoyable as I watch you destroy yourselves slowly; murdering, pillaging, raping and torturing mindlessly until all that's left are your fearful, decaying souls.~ ~You were a fool to betray me, Vaeryous, and your erasure will haunt the minds of your followers forever. I'll enjoy tormenting your powerless form for all eternity, stopping only to hear your pathetic pleas and groveling in my almighty wake.~ Character Summary Out of the Great Infinite War that resulted from Dark Earth's creation, a nameless undead warrior marched forth to do battle. He gained Dimensional Power with every being he dispatched, continuously butchering endless souls and gathering followers. It only made sense that he would be the one to conquer that great realm. The power he had received made him truly immortal; unbeatable by nearly any means. This being became known as Harogan the Omni Lich, an unstoppable force in a formless world. Appearance Harogan is a terrifying entity shrouded in unbreakable armor. He is capable of taking any form he pleases, and is limited only by the dimensional power that he possesses. The more dimensions that Harogan absorbs and surpasses, the more powerful, imposing and destructive he becomes. Personality Harogan is a cruel and horrifying force that represents evil itself. As such, he is considered Omnimalevolent; a being that has absolutely no boundaries or moral limitations. He shatters his opponents in every way possible - emotionally, mentally and physically breaking them before he plunges them into oblivion. He'll use others to further his own goals, and often prefers to send his servants to fight, as it makes things more interesting for him. Personal Stats Origin: EverDark (Verse) Powers and Stats (WIP) Tier: Unknown Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown 'Standard Equipment: '''Blade of Dark Earth, Void Sickle '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Knows nearly everything about Dark Earth and its history, has shown awareness of the Infinite Pantheon) 'Powers: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, 8, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Omnimalevolence, Possession, Omnipresence (Via Avatars and Omnigaze), Parachronal Cognition, Disease Manipulation, Corruption Inducement, Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Chaotic Form, Tetralogy, Absolute Precognition, Existence Erasure, Unlimited Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Destruction, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Willpower Negation, Instinctive Reaction, Elemental Manipulation, Unlimited Resurrection, Nigh-Omniscience, Paradox Manipulation, Construct Creation and Manipulation, Power Nullification, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence, Resistance to any and all powers that he can utilize, Void Manipulation, True Flight, Absolute Clairvoyance, Infinite Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Omnilock Trivia * Harogan's name was chosen as the result of a Google Translate experiment. The languages mixed were English, Latin and Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction User Category:Unknown Tier Category:Omnimalevolent Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Physics Users Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sadists Category:Gods Category:Void Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pain Users Category:Sense Manipulators Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Portal Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Sickle Users